Knuckles
Knuckles is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is Sonic's longtime rival, ever since Doctor Eggman (another rival) tricked him in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. He is an echidna; a very powerful one, at that. He used to have some pretty respectable speed, but around the time Sonic Adventure came out, he traded that speed for power. In Battle Royale, he's a very powerful character, but also pretty fast. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His moveset and page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Knuckles holds his fist upward and says, "You want a piece of this?". *Dtaunt: Knuckles sits down and puts one of his hands on the ground. He yawns, saying, "You're not too strong, you know that?". He then slowly stands back up. *Ltaunt: Knuckles performs a few quick punches and then stares away from the screen. He holds his arm up and turns around with a grin on his face. *Rtaunt: Knuckles punches his hands together, and says, "Bring it on!". Ground Game *Jab: Knuckles quickly punches forward. If the first punch doesn't hit, Knuckles will repeatedly use the first punch as long as you either hold the attack button or keep pressing it. If it does hit, then Knuckles will then use the same punch, just stronger; it also slides Knuckles forward. You can't really combo out of either punch, which is unfortunate, but at least the first one doesn't have much lag to it. The first punch deals 3%, and the second punch deals 8%. Some characters can duck under this (Pichu doesn't even need to), however. *Dash Attack: Knuckles punches forward, while extending his arm. This move comes from Sonic Battle. The move has some considerable start-up, as well as some nasty ending lag. It's a pretty decent attack, but not a very good attack, either. The damage is very good, but that's about the only good thing about this attack. The attack deals 14%. *Ftilt: Knuckles punches in a circle. This is another move taken from Sonic Battle. The move has some very solid range on it, hitting in both directions. Of course, they don't hit simultaneously. The knockback is also very good, although the damage isn't too good. Seeing as how this is Knuckles, though, damage isn't too big of a deal. Still, it's a decent move in combo's, especially since it's safe to use it in combo's, since it hits in both directions. The attack can be aimed up and down. The attack deals 9% if it hits in front unaimed, and 4% if it hits in back unaimed. It deals 8% if aimed down in front and 3% if aimed down, and it hits in back. Lastly, it deals 10% if aimed upward in front of Knuckles, and a measely 2% if aimed up and it hits in back of Knuckles. *Dtilt: Knuckles stretches his arm out and punches downward. The range on this move is really good, and so is the damage. This move knocks the opponent down, so you can follow up with an OTG attack. Unfortunately, Knuckles doesn't have any aside from his Down Special, so that's useless. Still, this is a really good move that, despite being slow, deals a powerful punch that can really damage the opponent. The attack deals 10%. *Utilt: Knuckles punches into the air in an upward angle. This move has amazing priority; more priority than some Final Smashes, even (Final Smashes just being Final Smashes, not Battle Attacks or Ultimate Smashes). It's a fast move that can juggle the opponent, although the damage isn't very good because of that fact. Unfortunately, this move can only hit aerial opponents. An interesting note is that King K. Rool is tall enough to be hit by this move on the ground. The attack deals 7%. *Fsmash: Knuckles holds his arm back, and leans back. He spins him arm in a few circles, depending on how long you charge the attack, and then soars forward, screaming, "Hiyah!". This move is similar to Wolf's Fsmash in how you move forward when you use it (otherwise, they're totally different). The distance forward depends on how long you charged the attack; when uncharged, Knuckles travels about 5% of Final Destination. When charged, he'll travel about 10% of Final Destination, and when fully charged, he'll travel about 20%. Knuckles doesn't really need mobility, but this move is a nice addition. It's a punishable move, with some considerable start-up and ending lag. Thankfully it's a powerful attack that can be aimed up and down; the damage will not change. You can combo into this move, and if Hit Stun is turned on, the techniques with this move are very fun. The attack deals 19% uncharged and 26% charged. *Usmash: Knuckles punches upward (literally 90 degrees) and spins around while doing so. The opponent will be hit several times during the duration of this attack. The move deals about 6 hits, so damage scaling doesn't hurt it too badly, although later on in combo's it can really hurt this. Fortunately, it can hit most opponents on the ground, which is nice. The final hit has some pretty good knockback, which ends the move. Quite a laggy move, unfortunately. Each hit (excluding the final one) deals 3% uncharged and 4% charged, while the final hit will deal 7% uncharged and 8% charged (22% uncharged/28% charged). *Dsmash: Knuckles holds his arm in the air. He then smashes the ground, causing a small "eruption" to form around him. The range doesn't change depending on how long you charge the smash, which sounds cheap, but the range is very small to begin with. There are two different hitboxes to this move: Knuckles' fist, which can hit opponents when Knuckles raises it for a natural combo, and the eruption, which deals a very small amount of damage and knocks opponents to ground (again, Knuckles doesn't have many OTG options; although here they're knocked away, so comboing into his Dair is a bit easier). Knuckles' fist rising deals 10% uncharged and 13% charged, while the eruption deals 6% uncharged and 9% charged (16%/22%). Air Game *Nair: Knuckles quickly kicks forward. Poor range on this move balances the fact that this move does not have sex kick properties; the damage stays the same throughout. Unfortunately, that doesn't totally save the move, especially since Knuckles' other aerial moves are much better. The attack deals 10%. *Fair: Knuckles performs a forward spike. Unlike Mario's Fair, this isn't a true meteor smash, but it does deal more damage. It's a quicker, too, although the range on this move is, quite frankly, horrible. It's also quite punishable, although unlike most moves of this manner, it's worth it to land. Definitely not a useless move that's actually possible to combo into. Not Knuckles' best aerial attack, but a decent one, nonetheless. The attack deals 16%. *Bair: Knuckles quickly punches backwards. This move is the exact opposite of Sonic's Bair; Sonic kicks, whereas Knuckles punches. Sonic's is slow, whereas Knuckles' is fast. Sonic's has good knockback, whereas Knuckles' does not. About the only thing they have in common, aside from being Bair's, is that they both deal good damage. It's a pretty decent move, although like his Fair, it isn't a great one. The attack deals 11%. *Uair: Knuckles quickly punches the air. Unlike his other aerials, this move is a very good move that works as a great anti-air. The move doesn't move in a rainbow arc, though, only hitting straight upwards. Despite having a small hitbox, this can easily be remedied by simply aiming properly. The priority on this move is very good, so most Dair's won't stop this move. Really only useful as an anti-air, but for what it is, it's a great move for Knuckles. The attack deals 9%. *Dair: Knuckles soards downward, with his fist aimed at the ground. This is a meteor smash Stall-Then-Fall, which is nice. What isn't nice is that nothing except the ground will stop Knuckles from falling, so if used away from the stage, Knuckles will SD. At least the move can be used as a Sacrificial KO, seeing as how there isn't much startup and the damage is nice. The attack deals 16%. Does not grab the ledge. *Glide: Knuckles indeed has a glide; it's the same glide he's had since Sonic 3. A relatively slow, yet helpful glide that helps Knuckles recover. It's also the only glide that deals damage, dealing 9% if it lands. Throws *Grab: Knuckles grabs the opponent. Simple enough. The same animation is used for the pivot grab, and a similar one is used for the dash. Decent range on each. *Pummel: Knuckles punches the opponent in the gut, very quickly. Not too powerful, but Knuckles can make up for that. Deals 2%. *Fthrow: Knuckles punches the opponent forward, who skids on the ground. This does not hit OTG, as the opponent will bounce back up after the throw. Good damage, at least; it deals 11%. *Bthrow: Knuckles quickly spins around and throws the opponent backwards. Different from the Fthrow in that they don't skid on the ground, and this throw can KO at high %s. The throw deals 10%. *Uthrow: Knuckles hauls the opponent upward. This throw serves almost no purpose. It deals 9%. *Dthrow: Knuckles throws the opponent to the ground. Can (sadly) be followed by an OTG attack. The throw deals 7%. Specials *Special: Knuckles Knock-Out. Knuckles grabs the opponent and punches them in the head. This knocks them to the ground, as they slowly rise in a hit stun. They remain in hit stun for about 4 seconds, giving Knuckles plenty of oppurtunity to attack. This move cannot be used to reset, either; if it's used in a combo, it will be used in a combo, not a reset. He can still grab them outside of a combo, but if it's attempted to be used as a reset, Knuckles will perform the Knuckles Charge instead. The move can also be used in the air, although Knuckles punches them on top of the head. Using this move in combo's is highly reccomended to be avoided, as this move only deals 5%. It's meant to be a tool used to start combo's, not to continue them. Damage scaling is not your friend! This move, being classified as a grab, is unblockable, although counter attacks go right through it. This should be noted when fighting defensive characters like Professor Layton who have a counter in some form or another. *Side Special: Knuckles Charge. Knuckles runs in place as long as the player holds Side Special. When Side Special is released, Knuckles will run forward, and punch an opponent when he comes in contact with them. If Knuckles does wind up hitting an opponent, they can not avoid the attack by shielding, sidesteping, or rolling. They can avoid it by jumping, however. The move doesn't have much ending lag to it, thankfully. The distance traveled is, of course, affected by how long the move was charged. The regular punch deals 12%. This move can be shield cancelled, saving the charge for another time. However, you cannot cancel this move in any other way. Several different punches can be used while using this move. He can perform an uppercut if Up is held on the control stick while Knuckles runs. He can perform an overhead punch if you hold right on the Control Stick. He will perform a low punch, similar to his Dtilt (but quicker), if you hold down on the Control Stick. If you rotate the control stick in a full circle (360 degrees) one time, Knuckles will perform a jumping punch. If you press Down after you rotate 360 degrees, Knuckles will pound the ground afterwards. For the previous two, you don't have to hit the opponent. You can only use these punches during a specific stage of his dash, which will be listed below. The punches deal 9%, 11%, 10%, and 13%, respectively. If the move wasn't even charged at all, Knuckles will run 10% of Final Destination. He can perform any of his punches (except for the most powerful one, which will be listed below). The distance traveled isn't very good, but this can be put into combo's, so if Knuckles uses this move in a combo and it lands, it will work as an excellent combo ender. This is also the safest version of Knuckles' dash, as Knuckles doesn't necessarily run, so he stops very quickly. It isn't very useful outside of combo's, aside from possibly being helpful for mindgames. If you run off the stage and don't use a punch, Knuckles will be left in a helpless state. If the move was charged and then used at Stage 1 (Knuckles will crouch down once), he will run about 25% of Final Destination. This is quite longer than the uncharged version, so it's nowhere near as safe, as Knuckles needs to stop running now. He can use any of his punches in this stage, as well. This punch is best used as a move to use when your opponent is off the stage. Lull them into a false sense of security, then run of the stage and punch them. Either that, or make it so that you stop at the end of the stage (via performing the jumping punch) and work from there. It takes 1.5 seconds to get to this stage. If the move was charged and then used at Stage 2 (Knuckles will crouch down twice), he will run about 40% of Final Destination. Knuckles cannot use his jumping punch, making this the most risky version to use. Knuckles goes incredibly fast when running across the stage, though. Unlike his other dashes, Knuckles will also turn around if he encounters a ledge. This means this stage can't be used for edgeguarding, but at least you can't run off the stage. At those speeds (he's around the speed of Diddy Kong), it's entirely likely. As stated before, he can't use his jumping punch during this stage, but all other punches can be used. It takes three seconds to get to this charge. If the move was charged and then used at Stage 3 (Knuckles will crouch down three times), he will run 80% of Final Destination. He will run at the speed of Captain Falcon, which is incredibly fast. To make matters worse, you can't use the jumping punch during this stage, so it's very unsafe. However, in this stage (only while running) Knuckles is completely invincible. He will not take damage (if you can hit him), nor will he flinch. This makes the move incredibly hard to avoid if timed properly. This stage is a very good example of how high risk, high reward works in Battle Royale. It takes six seconds to get to this charge. Finally, if the move is used at full charge (Knuckles will crouch down four times), he will travel 100% of Final Destination. Not just the platform, the entire darned stage. He will not stop until he's either KO'd, hit (he's not invincible here), or lands his punch. He can use all of his punches during this state, including the one he gets while his Final Smash is activated. Using the jumping punch is incredibly risky, however, because in this stage, Knuckles' mobility affects the distance traveled for the jump punch. Knuckles can very well jump off the stage. However, if he lands on someone, he can either jump on them or use his downward punch for a Sacrifical KO. It takes ten seconds to reach this state. As stated multiple times, Knuckles gains another punch while his Final Smash is activated. This is performed by simply pressing Special. Whether it hits or misses, this will end Knuckles' Final Smash. Knuckles will punch the opponent, who will not be sent forward. Knuckles' hand will glow green, the color of the Master Emerald. He will then prepare another punch (the enemy still in place), and he will punch them again. They will be sent soaring across the stage and, no matter what, they will be off of the stage. This punch cannot K.O., but it will send your opponent off the stage. This punch deals a massive 40%. It can only be used during the final stage. If the move is used in the air (not any of the punches, just the initial charge/usage), Knuckles can be controlled until he lands. This means you can jump, turn around, or even use an attack (no Final Smashes or Specials, though) until he reaches the ground. When he reaches the ground, the above descriptions return to play. Knuckles can cause some great mindgames if he uses this in the air. He isn't invincible or anything, but he can still confuse the opponent(s), mainly with the ability to turn. This move does have its bad points, though. For one, the priority on the punches themselves are all unimpressive. The punch with the best priority is the regular punch, and even that punch only has average priority. The jumping punch has some of the worst priority in the game, even though it should be the most commonly used when the charges get to a specific point (around stage 1 or 3). The other punches have bad priority, too, but they're borderline decent in terms of priority, at least. The other big, bad points have been stated already. It can leave you in a helpless state, some punches can't be used during specific stages, you can possibly drain your entire Final Smash if used improperly, and most importantly, it's hard to control. Even in tournament play, the final two or three stages are incredibly difficult to control. Not only that, but the jumping punch becomes more and more risky with use. Still, it's hard to deny to many useful aspects of this move. It's incredible for mindgames, especially when used in the air. The jumping punch alone changes Knuckles' gameplay entirely, and his other punches aren't too bad, themselves. This is, by far, the most impactful move on Knuckles himself, and possibly in the entire game. This move alone makes Knuckles a difficult character to use properly, although it just adds onto the fun of using him. Definitely use the move wisely. *Down Special: Knuckles Dig. Knuckles digs into the ground if he's on the ground. He stays underground for a bit, and eventually (max of 5 seconds later) pops out from the ground, dealing damage to the opponent. He can move around while underground and can come out at anytime by pressing Up Special. This will deal the same damage the move normally would, although do be warned that when Knuckles pops out from underground, he's vulnerable. You can also use this in the air, although if you do, Knuckles will instantly pop out. At least that combo's into itself. If you're using the ground version, it should be noted that you (obviously) cannot go past the stage limits while underground. Not only that, but you don't move very fast while underground, barely being able to go through all of Final Destination while underground. You can aim the direction Knuckles pops out of when you come out of the ground, as well. You can also aim where you want to use this move while in the air, although you can only aim in the three downward directions. The aerial version will stop automatically if Knuckles goes beneath the stage. If used in the air, the initial hit deals 6%. Regardless of whether or not you used it in the air or on the ground, when Knuckles pops out he'll deal 9% (total of 15% if the air move combo's into the jump out). Overall, this is a great move for Knuckles; it's especially good against any projectile/beam Final Smashes (BAs/USs, as well), since he's underground for it. The jump out also has decent knockback, so it's possible to KO with it. *Up Special: Knuckles Uppercut. Knuckles performs a spiraling uppercut, similar to Sonic Battle. There's not much to say about the move's appearence, since it's pretty bland overall (as is the name). This move hits several times, and it is a natural combo, dealing 7 hits. While this definitely doesn't mean good things for damage scaling, a recovery move like this shouldn't be used very much in combo's. The vertical distance gained isn't very bad, which is a good thing. The horizontal distance is very bad, though. Thankfully, Knuckles has a glide, which will help in most scenarios. Overall, the move is used best as a recovery, and it could be used in combo's if you really want to get that little bit more damage added on. Damage is damage, after all. The first 4 hits deals 3%, the next 2 hits deal 2%, and the final hit (which isn't part of the natural combo) deals 9% (total of 25%, incredibly powerful for a recovery). Sadly, the great damage likely won't happen due to the last hit not being part of the natural combo. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Master Emerald Powerup'. Knuckles looks to the sky and says, "Master Emerald... Give me POWER!. He then jumps to the sky, and a green aura surrounds him (not the yellow bubble from Sonic Heroes). In this state, Knuckles gains some unique attributes not seen in most transformation Final Smashes (even though this isn't as much of a transformation as a power up). Aside from the punch he gains for Knuckles Charge, he also gains speed, strength, weight, a life restoring move (the animation is similar to that of Sonic Battle's), and - strangest of all - his standard special (the grab) is replaced with the exact opposite: a beam move, called "Emerald Beam". Emerald Beam travels across the entire stage, and while it doesn't cover much vertical distance... it travels across the entire stage! It can be put into combo's, but it can only be used five times per Final Smash, so be aware. One very funny combo to use (which has officially been named Grabbin' Beams for Lunch) is to use Knuckles Knock Out, then Master Emerald Powerup, then Emerald Beam. As for Knuckles himself, his moves get an increased damage of 1.2x % (very small), his weight increases by 10, his speed is equivalent to that of Marth, and his life restoring move heals about 2% every second, although it leaves Knuckles extremely vulnerable. Most of these add-ons aren't very helpful except for the healing move and Emerald Beam. For Emerald Beam alone, the Final Smash is worth it. The transformation lasts 9 seconds. Update: To use Knuckles' healing move, you must have your shield activated and hold the Special button. If your shield breaks while you're healing, you'll still become stunned, all the same. *'Battle Attack: Red Volcano'. Knuckles' eyes gleam with fire (just an effect), as he punches forward. If he misses, he will punch 5 more times, and then perform an uppercut. These five punches are incredibly powerful, but they may not all lead into eachother. The damage varies on all of them, as well; the first punch deals 7%, the second deals 9%, the third deals 15%, the fourth deals 20%, and the final one deals 30%. Total this for a whopping 80%... although, again, getting all the hits to land can be problematic. If that punch from the beginning lands, however, Knuckles will punch the opponent in a very fast barrage of punches, then launch them into the air. Knuckles will jump very, very high and punch the opponent downward. He goes down with them, with the passionate glare still in his eyes. When Knuckles lands, there is an incredibly loud crash, as [[Don't ask|'lava erupts around Knuckles and the opponent. The lava is all for show, but it's pretty darned cool!']] This attack deals 100%. Obviously, the second one is better, and while damage scaling does affect it, it shouldn't affect it so much that you still can't get a good amount of damage from it. As for the first one, the punches are all just way too hard to land in succession. If they are, then that's good and all, but luck factored itself there. The former is an average Battle Attack (meaning it's awful due to the meter used), and the second is great, even if it's a risky attack. *'Ultimate Smash: Emerald Punch'. Performed by crouching and pressing the normal attack button and the Special button simultaneously. Knuckles bows before himself, presumably at a Master Emerald only he can see. Knuckles stays in this position for about 5 seconds. If he is not hit, he will stand and nothing will happen. If he is hit, though, he will look at the opponent angrily. He will then use Knuckles Knockout to stun them. He will then charge a punch and soar right through the opponent. Well, it certainly looks like an impressive Ultimate Smash, nonetheless being a counter, odd for an offensive guy like Knuckles. So how much damage does it deal? ...40%. Wait, wait, don't call it awful just yet! Yes, it only deals 40%, and yes, it's an Ultimate Smash so you can only use it one, and yes, you need to save your meter, but there's something that saves this move. With the power of the Master Emerald, when Knuckles lands that punch, your opponent cannot use their Ultimate Smash and only only use their Battle Attack twice. Convinced it isn't horrible now? Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters